Kashi Daddy
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Daddy: Definition – The greatest shinobi in the Land of Fire, the perverted book reader as well AND has a little stranger. What little stranger anyways? Read to find out. Kakashi x Kurenai pairing. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto obviously A. I'm not male B. I'm not Japanese C. I'm not older than 30

Daddy: Definition – The greatest shinobi in the Land of Fire and the perverted book reader as well.

THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH KAKASHI'S SHADOW. THIS IS AN IDEPENDENT STORY

* * *

Kyoko hung from the bottom of a branch using her feet to keep her on. She was done with her training and there was some light out for her to play and practice before going back home. Kakashi was in a nearby tree reading his book like all the other days. Occasionally he'd look up from the book spotting Kyoko before reading more of it. Kyoko walked up and down the tree before jumping to Kakashi's tree using her wolf form to sneak up the tree to surprise him. She liked her Kekkei Genkai it was unique; at anytime she pleased she is able to become a wolf pup (A/N: for now), but the only downside was if she became excited or surprised she could grow ears, a tail or whiskers. She crept above him getting ready to pounce. Kyoko leaped into the air coming down upon him but was caught by his hand. He looked up from the book seeing his daughter looking at him innocently. She became a human again sitting on a branch near him.

Curiosity was getting the better of her, "Daddy what's in that book?" Kakashi might have been slightly flustered but who knew. He shut the book and stared at her long and hard.

"It's a book that you can't and shouldn't read," he said after awhile. Kyoko softly mumbled oh, before looking away from him. She laid on the branch staring at her father innocently.

"Will I ever have a Mommy?" she asked quietly avoiding his gaze. They sat in silence which made Kyoko think that she asked the wrong question. Kakashi slowly reached out with his hand patting her head gently, but he never answered.

He spoke softly, "Maybe….Shadow…..Maybe. It's time to go." He patted her head one last time before jumping to the ground. She looked slightly puzzled before joining him on the ground as well. They walked back to the village silently. Kurenai crossed their path up ahead. It seemed like she had been crying. Kakashi's eyes filled with worry but his body stayed normal. When she saw them she instantly tried to make her face cheerful but, the tears still poured down her face smearing her cosmetics.

Kyoko whispered to her father, "What is wrong with Kurenai-sensei?" Kyoko's voice was shaky, filled with worry.

"I don't know," he whispered back. Kakashi walked up to her gently asking, "Kurenai, are you alright?" Kurenai tried to smile but it immediately turned into a frown as she looked down at the ground shaking. Her legs wouldn't hold her up any longer and she collapsed on the ground. Gently Kakashi kneeled beside her putting a hand on her shoulder, she winced a little seeming to be in some pain. It was wet; when Kakashi brought his hand back to look at it he saw that it was fresh blood.

Kurenai spoke quietly and staggered, "I'm fine. You should get your little one home." She touched the spot with her own hand before backing away from Kakashi.

"Kurenai, if that's an open wound it needs to be looked at," he stated. She shook her head no. Kakashi made up his mind to carry Kurenai to his house. Quickly, but gently, he pulled her to him before putting one of his arms underneath her legs and the other around her back. Her whole back seemed wet with blood. She struggled to get away from him but it was no use. Curiously Kakashi touched her shoulder and back. She had a huge cut that ran from that shoulder to her other shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I need to go," she said choking on her words. Kakashi didn't reply to this; he stood up holding Kurenai before motioning for his five year old to follow him. Kyoko ran to his side quietly as they walked home with the struggling Kurenai

* * *

I guess my one-shot is going to be a story now. If anyone wants more information on Kyoko I will be happy to write the next chapter about the character and what she looks like, since I didn't really describe her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Conference

Chapter 2: Conference….Kakashi and Kurenai.

So Kakashi takes Kurenai to his house but will she stay and tell him what happened?

"Kyoko can you open the door?" Kakashi asked dropping the keys into her hand. She nodded once running up the stairs to the door. Before reaching the door she tripped on the doormat having her face crash into it. Kakashi chuckled lightly because of his klutzy daughter. Kurenai noticed the distraction as she carefully fell out of Kakashi's arms to make a run for it. When she fell to the ground she landed on her bloody arm causing Kurenai to scream out in pain. Kakashi helped her stand before taking her up the stairs.

The door was opened and Kyoko was inside looking for something cold to put on her swollen face. Gently Kakashi pushed Kurenai inside shutting the door behind them. Kurenai ran to the nearest window trying to open it so she could escape.

"You're not going anywhere," Kakashi stated pulling her away from the window. Kurenai screamed as she tried to pull away from him. Kakashi covered her mouth when he notices that something wet was trickling down it. He looked at her face noticing that she was crying again. Her eyes were filled with sadness, a sadness that Kakashi had never seen.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble. Please just let me go home," Kurenai said softly backing to the door. Her white bandages were darkly stained with blood.

"I told you that I won't let you go home until you've had some medical treatment," Kakashi said taking her by the hand sitting her on the couch. He left her there going to get the first aid kit. He walked into the kitchen seeing his daughter with a wet cloth on her face. She waved slowly as he took the aid kit out of a cabinet. He went back to the living room relieved to see Kurenai stayed on the couch. He sat behind her touching the bloody area. She winced as his finger traced the wound.

"Can you take off the bandages on your injured shoulder?" Kakashi asked softly rubbing her arm. Kurenai shook as if she was cold. Kakashi rubbed her arm soothing waiting patiently for her answer.

"You wo-won't hurt m-me if I do, will yo-you?" she asked as her nervous hands slid the bandages off the shoulder.

"It will sting but I'm not going to hurt you. Why would you ask a question like that?" Kakashi asked giving her hand a small squeeze. Kurenai began to sob loudly causing Kyoko to come out of the kitchen.

"Kurenai-sensei, what's wrong?" she asked innocently trying to see her face. Kakashi looked at Kyoko then back at Kurenai. Kyoko stared back silently.

"Kyoko, go to bed. You need your sleep," Kakashi ordered her softly. She refused to move for a moment before she went off to her room to change into her pajamas and then going to sleep in her futon. Kakashi turned his attention back to the crying Kurenai. Her head was in her hands as she wept. Kakashi didn't want to waste anymore time. Her wound could be infected. He opened the first aid kit searching for rubbing alcohol and cotton balls to dab the wound. He poured a little alcohol on the cotton ball before dabbing it at the top of the cut. She winced greatly but she didn't scream or complain of pain. After the cut was clean Kakashi checked the deepness of the wound. It was about seven centimeters deep. It needed to sew together.

"Kurenai, I'm going to suture your wound okay?" he said taking out sutures and a needle to do so. Kurenai froze, she turned to face him. She shook her head no since she feared needles.

"N-No! Pl-Please don't!" she stuttered standing up from the couch. Kakashi stood up with her to bring her back down so he could begin. Without really thinking Kakashi knocked her unconscious because he knew of her fear. He then laid her face down on the couch and began to suture the wound. After he was done he bandaged the area realizing that she needed some clothes and a blanket. Kakashi pushed the bandages back on to her shoulder before he picked her up caring her to his room.

Pulling back the blanket he put her in bed before pulling the blanket to her chin. _She looks so peacefully _Kakashi thought as he grabbed something to change into as well as a blanket and pillow.

Kurenai woke up feeling the morning rays hit her face. She sat up seeing that she wasn't in her room. The room was familiar to her but she couldn't remember where she's seen it from. At the end of the bed was a change of clothes. Kurenai scratched her head trying to remember the night before. She remembered crying but nothing else.

Kyoko peeked into the room before going in. She walked up to Kurenai with a worried look plastered onto her face. Kurenai gave the young girl a warm smile before she gave Kyoko a hug.

"Are you okay Kurenai-sensei?" she asked after Kurenai had pulled away.

Kurenai continued to smile before she answered, "Of course I'm fine." Kyoko nodded once but she didn't believe that. She ran out of the room to tell Kakashi that Kurenai was awake. Kurenai got out of bed noticing the dried blood on her shoulder. From that small moment she remembered the night before, feeling her tears come again. Kakashi knocked on the door gently before entering.

"Kyoko told me you were awake," Kakashi said before noticing that she was crying again. He sighed once going to her side before taking her into his arms. He began to pet her head after that. Kurenai cried into his shoulder, her heart was in so much pain. Kyoko looked on from the door, her eyes gleaming with sadness. Kurenai simmered down to a whimper after a while.

"Why did Asuma hurt you?" Kakashi asked still hugging her. Kyoko covered her mouth at her father's words. _Asuma-sensei hurt Kurenai-sensei?! _Kyoko thought as her back slid against the wall.

Kurenai gasped, "How did you know about that?!"

And of course you'll have to read the next chapter to figure out why That's why it's great to be the writer

May 3, 2008 – Edited and changed certain parts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: (heh heh I don't have a title. If anyone wants to make on they're welcome to) Sorry that I haven't been writing much…school is getting to me. Also, I have Marching Band which takes up more time. I have a competition on Saturday, Wish me luck ;) XD

* * *

Kurenai backed away from Kakashi. Her eyes were calm but her body shook. You could hear her knees knock into each other. Kakashi stared at her calmly not wanting to frighten or upset her. 

"I…I," she hesitated, "We were fighting and I scratched myself on accident." She lied obviously trying to make it seem like she did. Kakashi sighed looking down at the floor for a moment before looking back at Kurenai.

"First, Kyoko get away from the door and go train with the rest of Team 7," Kakashi started. Kyoko was caught red-handed, she ran to the door tripping over her shoes. She stumbled before placing them on. The clumsy girl unlocked the door stepping outside before locking it with her own set of keys. She floundered down the steps of the complex before stopping at the bottom. She looked left, then right, before behind and above her. She snuck into a bush taking out a small loaf of bread. She whistled softly before a puppy came running to her feet. It licked her toes, as she giggled.

As she dropped the loaf she spoke, "Sorry that I couldn't bring anything last night, Papa would have known if I left the house." She leaned down watching the puppy eat. It yawned when it finished looking to Kyoko for more food.

"I'm sorry but I don't have anymore. I'll bring you more tomorrow though and that's a promise!" she said happily. The puppy cuddled against her leg, showing Kyoko gratitude. She softly pats its head before sitting down to play with it.

A girl stood behind Kyoko watching her from a far. She walked closer to see what Kyoko was playing with. Once she was close enough she smiled widely.

"I that your puppy?" she asked in awe. Kyoko turned around stunned to see someone watching her.

"N-Not exactly," Kyoko said blushing softly. The puppy barked at the girl before going to lick her leg. The young girl laughed and giggled. Kyoko watched them play silently as she examined the girl: She was about her age a little shorter than her, sporting black hair that was short and thick, the girl had a ribbon tied in it as well.

"Don't' worry I'll keep it a secret. By the way my name is Azami," she said helping Kyoko up from the ground.

"My name is Kyoko," she softly giving Azami a bow. "Please don't tell anyone about the puppy!" She looked up at Azami who nodded quickly before leaving. Kyoko watched her until she was out of sight.

"I'm sorry Mizuko but I have to go," Kyoko stated sadly. (The puppy is female) Mizuko whined sadly watching Kyoko run to Training Ground 11. Team 7 was there, like always waiting around for Kakashi. Naruto lay on the ground frustrated in her always late father, Sakura was trying to flirt with Sasuke but Sasuke ignored her. Kyoko walked into the middle sitting down near Naruto.

"It's been eight hours!!!! Where's your father?!" he asked Kyoko angrily. Kyoko thought about telling him about Kurenai but then she would have to do more explaining. Without really thinking she bowed to Naruto.

"Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! I don't know where he is! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai" she told him still bowing. (Gomennasai means forgive me or I'm sorry) He stared at her suspiciously. Sakura saw the stare sighing before hitting Naruto on the head.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled holding his head. Sakura made a noise of disgust hitting him in the head again.

"She obviously doesn't know!" Sakura yell in his ear. Naruto cringed from the yell looking at Kyoko trying to see if she was lying. He stared at her suspiciously while she looked away watching the sunset.

Where was her father?

* * *

Unfortunately I'm sick today so if it sounds corny or bad… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finally Comfort 

Fine I'll say this if anyone can come up with a name for chapter 3, which I like, they can create a character that I'll put into my story.

* * *

Kakashi sighed, "If you don't want to explain, then can you answer my yes or no questions?" Kurenai paused before nodding yes. 

"Was Asuma the one who hurt you?"

"Ye-Yes"

"Did he do in intentionally?"

"Ye-Yes"

"Were you fighting about something?"

"Yes"

"Did he try to harm you in any other way?"

"……."

Kurenai's silence told him a lot. _Where else did he hurt her? Was it physical or mental?_ The questions circulated through his mind but he could process them later.

"Why don't you lie down in the bed?" Kakashi told her helping her to it. He helped her into it gently hoping that resting would give her some peace. As he backed away she grabbed his hand pulling him closer to her. She was blushing greatly, as Kakashi stared at her blankly.

"Wo-Would you lay do-down wi-with me?" she asked squeezing his hand tighter. Kakashi blushed as well it was odd for Kurenai to ask such a question.

"How about I sit with you when I come back from my team meeting"

"Now…Please?"

"I'm already late"

"You've been later"

"It won't take very long, I'll come back afterwards"

"Kakashi, what is Asuma came when you left?"

Kakashi's eye twitched a little as he summoned Pakkun to tell Team 7 they had the next two days off. After the dog was off he sat near her but didn't lie down.

"Can you please lie down with me," she pleaded. Kakashi sighed softly as he lay down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her body. Kakashi's body became slightly tense but he relaxed soon afterwards. Kurenai laid her head on his chest before falling asleep. Kakashi sighed once again knowing that if he moved he would wake her. As the minutes passed Kakashi felt sleepy and his eyes closed, as he wrapped his arm around Kurenai's waist. His thoughts slipped from his mind as he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

And there's the end…Yeah short but I'll add more to the next chapter! EXPECT CLIFF HANGARS!!!!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXD XPXPXXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Racing Home  
so obviously Pakkun tells them…..

Pakkun followed Kyoko's scent to the training ground where it seems that Kyoko beat Naruto in a sparring match. Sasuke smirked at him, while Sakura laughed. Kyoko was definitely some type of prodigy she doesn't have a scratch on her yet Naruto had all kinds of scrapes and bruises. As Pakkun entered the middle of the ground Naruto looked at him through his black eyes as the other three came closer.

"Where's Daddy?" Kyoko asked sitting in front of Pakkun.

"He couldn't be here so I'm here to inform you that you guys have the next two days off," Pakkun said before walking towards Kyoko's home. Kyoko stood up quickly, since she knew this had to do with Kurenai. She quickly said bye racing through the busy streets and walkways. Unfortunately she tripped bumping into Asuma. She fell to the ground scraping her palms against the pavement. He looked down at her smiling at her klutziness.

"Hi, little Kyoko," he said cheerily. He took out his cigarette, and let out of a puff of smoke before placing it back in his mouth. "Have you seen Kurenai?" Fear went through Kyoko like an arrow, and her knees began to shake slightly.

"Uh, no…I haven't," she replied, and before Asuma could further interrogate, Kyoko ran for home. She ran as fast as she could dodging people and other objects until she was at her door. She reached into her pocket for her keys but they were missing. Franticly, she searched the other one when she heard a jingle. Kyoko turned around seeing Asuma jingling the keys. Fear struck the girl again causing her to feel woozy. Her whole body turned pallid as she leaned against the wall.

"It looks like I found your keys," he said letting out a puff of smoke. He looked at the frighten girl's face examining it carefully. "Are you okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something," he stated causing him to worry. Kyoko felt really small and powerless, as she began to sweat, while her knees shook.

She took in a deep breath before saying, "I was really worried that I lost my keys and I would never see them again." Her voice was shaking and high pitch. The hair on her back was rising like the wolf ears on the top of her head. She took the keys from him quickly hoping that he'd go.

"After I return your keys, you don't show any gratitude?!" He sounded angry to Kyoko.

"Th-Thank you!!" she told him quickly, as she slipped through her door. Once it was closed she slid down to the floor to calm herself. That was a little too close for her comfort. The minutes passed as she surveyed the house. It seemed empty and lifeless as she walked to her father's room. The door was closed but it wasn't locked. Kyoko knocked upon entering. She saw her father in the bed with Kurenai of all people?! She quickly closed the door making sure she didn't slam it. She ran to her room slamming her door by accident trying to hide under her pillow. Kyoko had never felt like this before. The temperature in her room seemed to drop as she heard the doorbell ring. She took in deep breaths as she answered the door. She smelt smoke, she looked up shaking. Asuma was back, he seemed furious. Kyoko's body shook badly as he let out a puff of smoke in her face. She tried to slam the door but he blocked it. Kyoko screamed running to her room. She fell, feeling pain as well as blood dripping down her legs. She reached down to touch them but they were missing. She screamed loudly, as she felt something begin to shake her causing her to scream louder.

"Kyoko wake up! You're dreaming!" Kakashi yelled as her eyes opened. Kyoko began to cry as she hugged her Kakashi tightly.

"Papa, I was so scared! He was chasing me!" she sobbed. Kurenai stood in the doorway noticing who she was talking about. Kurenai began to back away from the doorway, she whimpered softly. Kyoko tried to stop crying as Kakashi looked at Kurenai.

"Kurenai are you okay?" Kakashi asked warmly. Kurenai shook her head no as she ran towards the door. Kakashi chased after her forcing himself out of Kyoko's grip. Kakashi grabbed Kurenai from behind pulling her into Kyoko's room.

"LET ME GO! HE GOING TO KILL ME IF HE FINDS ME HERE!!!!" she screamed. Kakashi covered her mouth as he sat her on the floor. Kyoko's crying had cease as she curiously watched her father and Kurenai. Kakashi calmed Kurenai down as he played with Kyoko's hair causing her to giggle. Kurenai touched her injured arm remembering the kindness Kakashi showed to her. She sat still thinking of her Genin students and the kindness they show to her. She thought about how Kyoko was even there to calm her down in her time of need.

"I think you should leave Asuma," Kakashi whispered into her ear. Kyoko transformed into a wolf to try to listen but Kakashi took out a dog whistle causing her to change back.

"He'll just beat me again, Kakashi. I need you to be with me when I tell him," she whispered in his ear. Kakashi nodded laying his head on hers. Kurenai sighed lovingly.

_Months pass and Kurenai gets out of her abusive relationship with Asuma and starts anew with Kakashi. Asuma still can't accept her choices and he still abuses her…………_

"Kakashi, Kyoko breakfast is ready," Kurenai yelled lovingly. She had fallen in love with Kakashi's family deeply. Kakashi came up behind her hugging her gently. Kyoko giggled seeing her father happy for the first time in a long time. Kurenai turned around in his grasp laying her head on his chest. Kyoko sat at the table kicking her feet back and forth humming her own song.

"Kyoko you should do something in music, instead of being a shinobi," Kakashi told her letting go of Kurenai placing a hand on her head. Kyoko stared at Kakashi wide eyed, give up on being a shinobi?! How could she do a thing like that?

"No, I want to carry on the family tradition of being a shinobi. I was even thinking of wearing a mask like you!" She said happily. Kakashi laughed messing up her hair.

"You don't want to wear a mask, it will hide that beautiful face of yours," Kakashi said taking his hand off of her head.

"Do you wear a mask because you have an ugly face?" Kyoko asked innocently. Kurenai tried her hardest not to laugh but she laughed loudly until she covered her mouth. Kakashi semi-playfully but softly hit the back of her head. But, that only caused her to laugh more. Kyoko laughed as well, since she embarrassed her father. Kakashi began to tickle Kyoko causing her to laugh loudly and pant for air. After a while their laughing ceased because their breakfast was getting cold.

After breakfast Kurenai and Kakashi left to meet up with their teams. Kyoko made sure they were out of sight before she went into the bushes to find Mizuko. Kyoko made her soft whistle and the puppy came running. She was still a bit stocky but the puppy was growing. With her money she earned from missions Kyoko was able to buy a food & water dish, a collar, and food. She poured food into the bowl placing it on the ground. The dog began to gobble down the food and with in moments the she was done licking her lips. Kyoko giggled as she washed the dish with a wet cloth before adding water to it. Mizuko lapped up the water before playing with it throwing it on Kyoko. Kyoko laughed trying to keep the water off of her body.

Kyoko heard a scream, from a distance and a slapping sound. She stood wearily observing the area, making the whistle for Mizuko to hide. Mizuko barked once before running into the underbrush. Once Mizuko was out of sight Kyoko ran towards the scream. She stopped hiding behind some trees since she say what was happening. Kurenai and Asuma were fight about something.

"Pregnant, how can you be PREGNANT?!" Asuma yelled at Kurenai who was holding her swollen cheek.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Look into the future Kakashi! You'll have a little stranger coming your way! XD :3


	6. Chapter 6

A little argument, nothing serious

A little argument, nothing serious…Or is it serious?

(T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T) (T.T)

"I intended to tell Kakashi, today. After he was done training his students," Kurenai stated keeping calm.

"It was supposed to be us! Not you and Kakashi!" Asuma roared at the calm Kurenai. For once Kurenai didn't cringe or whimper, she felt stronger then she had ever felt before.

"_Us_ is over Asuma. It's been over for a long time," she stated taking her hand down from her cheek. She stood up from the ground, noticing Kyoko hiding within the trees. _What is she doing here? _Kurenai thought as she glanced at Asuma. His face was red from anger but she didn't care. Her days of cowering were over; she was a new woman like Hinata. Asuma's breathing became deeper, he towered over Kurenai. He grabbed her neck with one of his meaty hands (A/N: Sorry to the people who like Asuma, but he is kind of fat). Kurenai didn't flinch, she knew that if he killed her, he would also kill Kakashi's child.

Kyoko couldn't stand it anymore, she ran out of the trees to make Asuma stop hurting Kurenai. While running she tripped on Asuma's shoe landing in front of him. She scraped her knee and elbow and they started to bleed.

A secret that most people never knew about Kyoko was the seal at the back of her neck. No it wasn't for keeping in a demon but her vast amount of chakra. It was located directly over her spine because chakra points were at its closes. Kyoko watched the choker that normally encompassed her neck float away from her, onto the dirt. The seal was visible and Kyoko felt even more terrified. If that seal was to break she could wipe out everyone in the village. Quickly, Kyoko covered her neck; she looked up at Asuma who had let go of Kurenai. She felt the burning sensation of tears beginning to form at her eyes. Kurenai who reacted quickly to the problem hugged Kyoko tightly rocking her slowly. Asuma backed away from Kurenai and the crying girl. _What have I done? If Kyoko wasn't there, I could have killed Kurenai, _Asuma thought looking back at his actions. He felt guilty about what had happened.

Kyoko calmed down moments later, but when Kurenai looked up she saw Asuma was gone. Kyoko looked up at Kurenai curiously while Kurenai stared back with a confused face.

"What's pregnant?" she asked curiously causing Kurenai to blush.

"To be pregnant is to have a baby," Kurenai told her turning her face away from the curious girl. Kyoko nodded as she winced from the pain in her knee.

"Can we go home now?" Kyoko asked limping feeling pain shoot up her leg like it was a bullet. Kurenai picked up Kyoko causing her to wince.

"I'm going to carry you home. I want what happened here moments ago to be a secret, okay?" Kurenai told her walking to their home. Kyoko nodded, seeing Kakashi ahead of them.

"PAPA, OVER HERE!" she yelled happily forgetting about her pain. She fell out of Kurenai's arms carefully running to him. She hugged him happily still feeling blood run down her arm and legs. She forgot about pain or a brief moment as he picked her up.

"What happened to your elbow and your knees," Kakashi asked in his own playful tone.

"She tripped and fell when we were racing home," Kurenai lied kissing Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi noticed her lie but he played along. When Kakashi looked up at her face he noticed she was blushing.

"Is something wrong Kurenai?" Kakashi asked rocking his young daughter.

"No there's nothing wrong," Kurenai told him as she hugged him and Kyoko. Kyoko softly giggled.

"You're acting strangely Kurenai, you've been acting strange for a long time," Kakashi told her wrapping one of his arms around her.

"Because you're going to have two more children, Kakashi," Kurenai told him, still blushing.

"Another child?" Kakashi asked dumbfound.

"Kurenai giggled placing his hand on her belly, "Kakashi, I'm pregnant with your babies."

"You're pregnant but how?" Kakashi asked in shock.

Kurenai whispered in his ear, "Remember we wouldn't care if I did get pregnant. Do you remember?"

Kakashi answered her, "I was just playing with you Kurenai. So I have another baby besides this one," Kakashi rubbed her belly softly, causing Kyoko to look confused.

Kurenai laughed, "Not one, TWO a girl and a boy." Kakashi smiled causing Kyoko to smile as well as they walked home. They walked home in almost complete silence but they were happy to have each others company. Kurenai and Kakashi treated Kyoko's wounds even though she cried loudly. They laid her down in her bed so Kyoko could cry herself to sleep.

Afterwards, Kakashi and Kurenai began to chat about baby names and if they needed to move houses. For names they decided on _Aki _for their boy and _Ami _for their girl. They decided on staying at his home until they were sure they needed more space.

"How many months or weeks are you?" Kakashi asked pulling Kurenai on to his lap to rub her belly.

"What?" Kurenai asked confused.

"How many weeks or months pregnant are you," Kakashi asked again being a little clearer.

"This is my 20th week. We were a little reckless, don't you think?" Kurenai told him.

"Fortunately, and unfortunately," Kakashi answered her staring out the window.

"Fortunately?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"I wouldn't have two new little babies on the way in about 18 weeks," Kakashi told her. He seemed slightly excited to have two more additions to his family.

"We need to get married remember?" She told him softly hitting his head. She felt one of her babies move causing her to have a chill.

"Yes. I remember but I think we should do it after the birth of our children. Are you feeling okay Kurenai?" He asked seeing her chill.

"One of the babies moved. I've never felt that before," She told him slightly blushing. Kyoko's crying had ceased since she had fallen asleep.

_8 weeks pass as Kakashi, Kurenai and Kyoko prepare for the new additions. They bought cribs and a changing table but none of them were constructed yet. It's near Christmas as the small family puts ornaments on their tree._

Kurenai fell against the wall, clutching her belly that had gotten larger with in the two months.

"Are you okay Kurenai?" Kakashi asked becoming worried.

"I think I'm having contractions," Kurenai told him easing her body to the ground.

"Contractions?" Kyoko asked confused.

"How could you have contractions?! You haven't carried to babies to term yet!" Kakashi said worriedly.

Woohoo! I'm done….I'm so hyper right now I couldn't wait to write this!!


	7. Hiatus

**Sorry no new Chapter…**

**For the next three weeks I won't be writing anything due to final**

**So there will be a temporary Hiatus until the finals are over.**

**Sorry,**

**To those loyal readers that I let down think that it was a new chapter.**


	8. Hiatus Lifted

Hiatus Lifted.

Chapters will come within the next weeks.


	9. Chapter 7

Well I'm back. Sorry for the long wait.

---

Kurenai gave Kakashi a hard stare, "If they want to come now. They're going to come now!" Kyoko stared innocently at Kakashi and Kurenai wondering what was going on.

"Daddy? What's going on?" she asked innocently. Kakashi picked up Kurenai before placing a hand on his daughter's head.

"Go to Anko's house okay? Tell her that Kurenai is in labor," Kakashi told her before quickly leaving. Kyoko sat on the ground confused covered in tinsel. She pulled some of it off going to the door. She took her keys looking back at the room with the tree.

"What is labor?" she asked herself. She pulled off the rest of the Christmas decorations then pulled on her shoes. _Daddy would get mad if I didn't leave without a jacket, _she thought running to her room. She pulled out her favorite cape-like jacket. Kyoko ran out going to the kitchen making sure that the appliance all off. She tripped running to the door cutting her calf.

"Ouch," she said hugging her leg to her. She would get a band aid at Anko's house. She walked out the house locking the door. She ran down the stairs going to Anko's house. It was a cold day with many clouds in the sky. Kyoko looked at them with curiosity. Accidentally she bumped into someone. She fell to the ground wiping the up coming tears from her eyes. Kyoko whimpered as wolf ears grew from her head. As she looked up at the person she ran into fear struck her. It was none other than Sarutobi Asuma. He let out a puff of smoke staring at the shaking girl.

"Are you okay Kyoko?" he asked offering his hand to her. She nodded as she took hold of his hand. He helped Kyoko to her feet as she shivered.

"I'm sorry, but…but I need to go to Anko's house," she said as he let go of her hand.

"Okay, have fun," he chuckled as she ran off. _That was too close, _she thought as she rang Anko's doorbell. Anko opened the door groggily. She seemed to be tired.

"Anko-sensei? Daddy told me to come here because Kurenai-sensei, I mean Mommy, is in labor. What's labor?" she asked as Anko let her in. She sat down on her couch before Anko joined her.

"Kurenai is in what?" she asked tiredly.

"Labor," Kyoko replied.

"What?!" she yelled.

"What's labor?" Kyoko asked looking innocently up at Anko. Anko looked down at the innocent girl watching the wolf ears flicker atop her head.

"Labor is when…Um…Labor is…ah…Well labor is when a baby is born," Anko said.

"But Mommy's having more than one baby so what is that called?" Kyoko asked.

"Well it's called the same thing. I should have said when one or more baby is born," Anko replied. Anko yawned laying on the arm rest quickly drifting off to sleep. Kyoko quietly slipped off the couch going to the door. _Wait if I go out the door she'll notice me. I'll go out the window _she thought. Quietly she opened the window climbing out before closing it.

"I got to go find Mommy and Daddy," She said a loud running to the hospital. Kyoko tripped over a crooked tile falling on her face.

"Where are you going in such a hurry," a voice asked picking her up. She looked up seeing that it was her former teacher, Iruka.

"To the hospital, I'm going to find Mommy and Daddy," she said quickly trying to pass him.

"No so fast," he said grabbing her collar, "If you keep running you'll keep falling."

"Okay, Iruka-sensei," she said. He let her go as she turned into her stubby wolf self. After she turned the corner she ran as fast as she could. In no time she reached the hospital. She transformed back into herself going inside. Panting she went to the reception desk.

"Can you give me the room number of Yuhi Kurenai, please?" she asked gasping for breath. The nurse looked down at the panting Kyoko.

"What's your relationship with her?" she asked.

"I'm her daughter," she panted.

"I'm sorry but she can't have any visitors right now," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Kyoko said sadly.

"I thought I told you to stay at Anko's house," an annoyed Kakashi said walking up to Kyoko.

"I'm sorry Daddy but-" Kyoko tried to say as Kakashi held up his hand cutting her off.

"You disobeyed me," Kakashi said angrily.

"I want to make sure that Mommy was okay," Kyoko said with tears.

"I told you to stay at Anko's house. What's gotten in to you? You've never disobeyed me before," Kakashi said calmly.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she whimpered.

Kakashi sighed, "Well what's done is done, just don't do it again. Cheer up, okay?" he patted her head picking her up. Kyoko wiped away the tears smiling at her father. Kakashi chuckled as he helped her wipe them away.

"I will always love you Daddy!" she squealed happily.

"And so will I." Kakashi said tickling her stomach, "Do you want to see your little brother and sister?" He placed her on the ground pulling her gently through the hospital.


	10. Chapter 8

Sorry for not working on this story

Sorry for not working on this story. I'm going to try to get at least one to two chapters.

--

Kakashi carried her to a room in the hospital with a large window. Kyoko looked inside seeing it filled with little babies.

"How many babies did Mommy have?!" Kyoko asked looking into the room.

Kakashi chuckled, "Kurenai didn't have all of the babies she only had those two." He pointed out two babies on the far end of the room.

"Why are they so….so…..so tiny?" Kyoko asked observing the two small babies.

"No one is born at they're size and weight right now," Kakashi told her.

"Where is Mommy?" Kyoko asked eventually. Kakashi stiffened slightly before patting Kyoko's head.

"Mommy lost a lot of blood during labor," Kakashi replied before placing her on the ground.

"Can we see Mommy?" Kyoko asked before looking at her little sister and brother one last time. She wasn't sure which one was which but there was one distinct thing about them: one had silver hair like her father and the other had black hair like Kurenai.

"Let see. If not we'll go home and eat before coming back here to see Kurenai," Kakashi told his 7 year old girl. Kyoko nodded taking her father's hand. He led her out of the hospital walking her home. Anko ran to them panting heavily.

"I am SO sorry! I shouldn't have let her out of my sight," Anko said panting.

"It's okay, she'll have EXTRA training tomorrow," Kakashi said tugging on her hand. Kyoko frowned looking up at her stern father.

"Father? What will happen to Mother?" Kyoko asked.

"She'll come home after her condition is stable," Kakashi said.

"I didn't mean that Father. I mean will Mother still be a shinobi?" Kyoko asked looking up at him.

"That's up to her," Kakashi said quickly. Kyoko nodded silently as Anko messed up Kyoko's hair.

"So did you meet your baby sibling?" Anko asked.

"Yes! I met my baby brother and my baby sister!" Kyoko said happily but her words shocked Anko.

"Two? I thought you were only having one Kakashi!" Anko said with a glare.

"You heard me wrong: I said I'd have TWO girls now and ONE boy," Kakashi said before Kyoko sniffed the air smelling the soft aroma of food. Her stomach growled causing her to blush. Kakashi laughed waving good bye to Anko. Kakashi took Kyoko home feeding her a sandwich and some chips. She gobbled them down quickly anxiously waiting for Kakashi to finish.

"Don't eat your food so fast!" Kakashi snapped.

"Sorry Daddy," she said softly. Kakashi sighed finishing his meal.

"Wash your face and do your hair," Kakashi ordered.

"Yes Daddy!" she said happily. She washed her face twice before combing the knots out of her hair.

"How much hair did you pull out?" Kakashi asked. Kyoko held open her hand to him proudly. Kakashi stiffened seeing the thick mat of hair in her hands.

"You're still pulling it out," Kakashi sighed. He went to her room getting her brush and comb. He kneeled down to her level gently combing and brushing out her hair.

"I'm getting better Daddy," she mumbled.

"I'm going to watching you next time," Kakashi said throwing away the hair in her hand.

"Can we get Mommy a gift?" Kyoko asked as Kakashi helped her with her coat.

"What do you want to get Mommy?" Kakashi asked turning the lights out.

"Roses!" she yelled happily.

"Okay…We'll go get Mommy roses," Kakashi told her. He led Kyoko out of the house before locking the door. They picked up some roses before heading back to the hospital. He signed them in before taking her to Kurenai's room. _Why does Mommy look so sweaty? She's so pale too…What happens in labor? _Kyoko thought to herself when she was inside. Kurenai held two small bundles in her arms. Kurenai stared out the window as if she was in a daze.

"Kurenai?" Kakashi asked placing the roses on the table next to her.

"Kakashi! Kyoko-chan!" Kurenai said sweetly. Kyoko stayed near the door as Kakashi kissed Kurenai's forehead before beckoning Kyoko forward. Kyoko shook her head weakly looking around the room. There were a lot of odd noises and smells in the room that she didn't like.

"Come here Kyoko," Kakashi said calmly.

"I'm scared," Kyoko muttered sitting on the ground. Kakashi chuckled softly, he picked Kyoko up bringing her to the bed. Kyoko hid her eyes in Kakashi's vest shaking.

"Don't be scared…Mommy and Daddy are here," Kurenai said warmly. Kyoko heard something or someone gurgle which caused Kyoko to tremble more.

"I keep forgetting her hearing and smell are enhanced AND this is her first real time in the hospital," Kakashi muttered to Kurenai. She nodded softly rubbing Kyoko's back. Kyoko flinched slightly hugging Kakashi tightly.

"Kyoko look," Kurenai said warmly. Terrified of the room Kyoko shook her head no.

"Don't you want to see your little brother and sister?" Kakashi said calmly. Kyoko shook her head more causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"You'll be less scared if you look, little one," Kurenai said soothingly. Kyoko took a tiny peep at Kurenai's arms before hiding in Kakashi's vest again.

"It's okay Kyoko," Kakashi cooed. Kakashi turned her around so she could get a good look at them.

"The one with the black and silver hair is Ami and the silver haired one is Aki," Kurenai said with a smile. Kyoko nodded before hiding again. The babies slept in Kurenai's arms as Kyoko fell asleep in Kakashi's.

"I'm going to take her home," Kakashi mumbled.

"No…You take the babies and I'll take Kyoko," Kurenai said warmly. Kakashi nodded taking the babies from Kurenai's arms. Carefully, Kurenai pulled Kyoko on to the bed with her. Kakashi looked at **his **babies, he looked at their tiny features wondering what they'd look like at Kyoko's age. They slept soundly in his arms causing him to smile. Kakashi sat in a near by chair rocking them slowly the same way he rocked Kyoko when she was little. The little girl, Ami, yawned opening her eyes. She stared at Kakashi before her eyes traveled around the room.

"It's still hard to believe…I'm a father to twins and a daughter I know nothing about," Kakashi muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know anything about Kyoko's background. No one knows anything about her clan," Kakashi said rocking his baby girl back to sleep.

"Someday you'll learn more Kakashi…someday," Kurenai said with a yawn. Kakashi let her sleep as he called the nurse to take the babies back. Kakashi gently pried Kyoko off of Kurenai before taking her home. Kakashi laid his young daughter in her bed before going to his own. He almost fell asleep immediately due to the lack of sleep before the birth.


	11. Summer Hiatus

Sorry no new Chapter…

**Sorry no new Chapter…**

**For the next week and a half I won't be writing anything due to final**

**So there will be a temporary Hiatus until the finals are over. I'm tempted to write something but right now…**

**Finals are more important than writing….**

**Sorry,**

**To those loyal readers that I let down think that it was a new chapter**

**I wish you have a good day…And don't feel down because…**

**SUMMER IS HERE! YEAH!**


	12. Summer Hiatus Lifted

Summer Hiatus Lifted

**Summer Hiatus Lifted!**

**I'm out of school and I'm so ready to write for a long time!**

**I just got back from a party…I was bored and I came up with some good ideas.**

**And those stories that I haven't updated since my last hiatus…**

**Don't worry I'll update those too!**


End file.
